My Thoughts On
by KatrinaCrystal
Summary: This fanfic is basically a colletion of my own reflections on the characters. I like reading things like this, so I'm writing one myself. Rated T for language.
1. Uzumaki Naruto

**KatrinaCrystal**: Hiya peoples! Well, this is my second Naruto fanfic. My first one -Shinobi Use IM- apparently broke some rule or other, so it had to be stopped. And that's just crackadoodie, because have you _seen_ how many chat-room type fics are in the Warrior's section??? There's a BAZILLION!!! And none of _them_ get reported or anything! Yeesh. Okaaaaay, end of rant. Anyway, this is not so much a story with events and the usual stuff, but more of my own reflections on the Narutoverse and its inhabitants. The way I see it, ya know? Each character will have their own chapter. If you like it, great, if you don't, well... I'm not gonna cry about it or nothing. Your loss, I guess.

**Disclaimer**: Okay look. If I owned Naruto, it'd probably suck. So be glad I don't. Also, you stupid creepy lawyer peoples, DON'T YOU DARE SUE ME!!!!!!!!! Er, ahem. Let the monologue thingie begin!

-------DoodleDoodleStorySartsNowDoodleDoodle-------

Chapter One

Uzumaki Naruto

Let us take a moment to think about Naruto-kun's past, shall we?

Naruto has had it rough. He's grown up without a mother, without a father. He has no siblings. He has no aunts, uncles, cousins, or grandparents. He's got nothing. He has no family to call his own. He doesn't even have any friends. There's no one in the entire world who gives a shit if he lives or dies.

Well, scratch that. The villagers do. If he died, they'd throw a party. The one who killed him would be hailed as a hero. Hell, they might even build a statue in the girl's/guy's honor! But, unfortunately, there's one _itsy-bitsy_ little problem. The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi-sama, seems to care a smidgeon for the boy. Not much, since he hardly ever checks up on the kid, and only rarely takes him out for ramen, but a _smidgeon_. And so he has made a law.

This law pretty much says that nobody may speak of the reason for their hatred. And I'm sure that somewhere in there it states that anybody who harms him in any way will be, erm... _dealt with_.

So, alas, the villagers must put any ideas of skillfully thrown kunai out of their minds. But that doesn't stop them from finding ways to express their dislike. Of course, dislike is too mild an adjective to adequately describe their feelings towards our beloved ramen-eating hero. Oh no, it's definitely not going to cut it. How about fierce, unwavering hatred? That's still not good enough, but I guess it'll have to do. They look at the boy every day with the same eyes. Cold, unfeeling eyes filled with an intense, burning rage. Rage and hatred so vile, so unwarranted, and for what?

All because he's got a stupid fox sealed in his belly button. Yeah, it's a nine-tailed _demon_ fox that attacked the village and killed like a bazillion people, including their _beloved_ Yondaime, but still. It's _just _a stupid fox! They should feel sorry for _him_! I mean, how would _they_ feel in his position? It's bad enough he's got some stupid ugly fox all up in his business, but everybody hates him now too? That's gotta suck.

So, to recap, ramen-boy had a fox demon shoved up his belly button at birth, he's an orphan, he's spent his whole life alone, and everybody hates him and he doesn't know why.

I don't feel like describing his whole dang life in detail, but that's the basics of his past. His terrible, awful, tragic, lonely past.

And yet, even with all of that, he manages to get up and put a smile on his face. Even amidst all that hatred and anger, surrounded by those terrible, cold eyes that bore into him day after fucking day... Even after spending his _whole_ life alone, with nobody by his side, nobody to comfort him after his nightmares, nobody to talk to, to confide in, no shoulder to cry on... Even after all of that, he gets up every morning, puts on his favorite orange jumpsuit, eats his ramen, and goes off to train with a smile on his face and his head held high. He pulls pranks and laughs and jokes and acts like a normal kid.

He's got to be the toughest guy in the whole Narutoverse. After being put through all that shit, I think I'd roll up in a ball and cry for the rest of my life. I'd crawl under a rock and die. I wouldn't be able to handle it. And after I ran out of tears and realized that Kyuubi's healing factor simply would _not_ allow me to die of starvation, I think I'd have two options. I'd either pull a Gaara and start killing anybody who so much as _farted_ in my direction... Or I'd pull a Sasuke and withdraw from the rest of the world and enter the Not-So-Secret Lame-Ass Society of the Emo-Freaks. _**--**_**Note: I will get to the **_**Not-So-Secret Lame-Ass Society of the Emo-Freaks**_** in Sasuke's chapter.**_**--**_ Naruto has somehow managed to avoid both. Good thing too. Can you imagine Team Seven if Naruto acted like the pre-Chuunin-exams Gaara?! Or worse, like _**Sasuke**_?!? Yech, makes me wanna barf just _thinking_ about it!

Now, even if --as I myself personally believe-- the whole "happy-idiot" thing is just a mask created to put the villagers at ease... Can you imagine the effort it must take to put it in place every day? To smile when you wanna die inside? To laugh when you feel like crying? To joke when your heart is being ripped to shreds?

He doesn't let _anything_ get him down. If it bothers him, he doesn't let it show. He just puts a smile on his face, and keeps playing the idiot.

How do I know he's _not_ really an idiot? Well, let's see. He mastered a high level jutsu, Kage Bunshin, in just a few hours. _By himself_. _As an __**Academy Student**_. _With no help whatsoever_. And what is it, Jounin level? Oh, and that _genius_ plan with the shuriken in the Land of the Waves he used against Zabuza? It worked perfectly, and the guy was a high-rank missing-nin! Hell, even precious _Sasuke-kun_, rookie of the year,admitted that it was bad-ass. And then there's the Kuchiyose no Jutsu, which he used to summon _Gamabunta,_ of all toads, in just a _month_. With _very_ little help from Jiraiya. After all, the toad sannin had him sign the scroll, and then just walked off to go peep in the ladies' bath. Pervert. Oh, and he _did_ throw Naruto off a cliff. But that's about it. And let's not forget that he beat Neji, the supposed _Hyuuga genius_, with chakra to spare. And he beat Gaara when the then-crazed tanuki-boy was fully transformed. Not even precious _Sasuke-kun_ could do that. And let's not forget how he mastered the Rasengan in just a month, where it took the Yondaime _three __**years**_ to develop it. Oh, and who could forget the awesomeness of the RasenShuriken, which he created in about two months, whereas the Yondaime couldn't complete it in his whole _life_. And did I mention _*****_**Spoiler Spoiler OMG Spoiler For The Fricking Manga Spoiler Spoiler Spoiler Peoples If You Do Not Follow The Stinking Manga Please Skip This And Skip And Skip Till I Write In Bold Print Again Cuz You**_** SO **_**Don't Want This Ruined There Now Nobody Coulda Read The HUGE FRICKING SPOILER By Accident**_*****_ how he does better in Sage Mode than Jiraiya and even --SpoilerTime-- defeated Pein using it! Oh, that was SO AWESOME!_*****_**End Spoiler No More Spoiler Bye Bye Spoiler I'll Miss You Not Really See Ya Later Spoiler That Was A Really Cool Awesome Spoiler Hope You Didn't Read It If You Only Watch The Anime**_*****_

So, in short, if you _really_ think that Naruto is the dead-last, you need to review some stuff. Like, I don't know... _THE WHOLE ENTIRE FRICKING SERIES!!!_ And if you do that and _still_ think he's just the stupid dead-last, then you're a lost cause.

I can't believe how many people _actually_ think he's an idiot. Personally, I think the only reason he _didn't_ graduate from the Academy earlier is because of Kyuubi. In two ways. One, he's got _so_ much extra chakra that he overloads the Bunshins, making them useless. And to explain the second reason, consider this: What are the odds that Bunshin would be the jutsu required to pass the graduation exam _**THREE**_ _**YEARS**_ _**IN**_ _**A**_ _**ROW**_?! Oh yeah, it _just_ _so happens_ that everybody knows it's his worst jutsu, and he can do Henge and that one other one just fine... And it _just so happens _that everybody hates him and nobody wants to see "that demon brat"/ "that _thing_" become a shinobi. So yeah, the fact that it was _that_ particular jutsu _three _years in a row was _purely_ a coincidence. Have I convinced you yet? I hope so.

Now, moving on... his obsession with ramen.

--I personally _adore_ ramen, especially instant ramen, so I can totally relate. And if people say it's unhealthy... Well, umm...I don't exactly care. It's good! Although how he can eat sixteen bowls in a row is beyond me...--

Naruto loves ramen. Ramen is his favorite dish in the entire world. Naruto lives on ramen. Why? Well, for one, ramen is cheap. And he's an orphan so money can be hard to come by, ya know...payin' all the bills yourself. But besides that, it's delicious! How could anybody resist the delectable taste of ramen? As my favorite orange-clad ninja has been known to say...Ramen is the food of the gods!

--Speaking of that wonderful orange suit...Why does everybody seem to despise it? I like it. It suits him.--

Naruto loves his suit. I _like_ the suit, but he _loves _the thing. I don't know why. I don't think anybody does. There are lots of theories of course. Maybe it was a present, maybe he made it himself, maybe he likes it just cause it's his favorite color...Maybe, maybe, maybe! You know what I think? I think he likes his jumpsuit because it's bright and happy-looking and people notice him more when he wears it. (Read: The villagers can't ignore him)

Naruto is oblivious to Hinata's growing crush on him. He simply cannot comprehend the fact that maybe, just maybe, there is somebody out there who _doesn't_ hate him, let alone like him...admire him...look up to him...maybe even love him. --Although I seriously doubt it. Don't get me wrong, NaruHina is my favorite pairing, and I'm rooting for them all the way, but it's just a crush. Later, hopefully, it will evolve into something more, but as it is... *sigh*-- Silly, silly Naruto. He's blind to her affections. Poor Hinata.

Naruto believes that he is in love with Haruno Sakura. He follows her around like a sick little puppy, constantly badgering her to go on a date with him. Silly, silly Naruto. She doesn't like you! She spends all her time fawning over the Uchiha. --But that's another story, and belongs in another chapter.-- This is the one thing about him that irks me. Ah, well, he's just a kid. _Maybe_ he'll get over it. Someday.

Naruto never goes back on his word. That is his Nindo, his Ninja Way. This is an honorable ideal, made even more astounding by the fact that he does indeed follow it to the letter, although it _does_ tend to get him into some rather... _sticky_ situations. (Read: It causes him to nearly have his ass handed to him several times. Of course, he always comes out on top in the end. Usually...)

Uzumaki Naruto is a very interesting fellow. Even if the Narutoverse is fictional, and he as well, I admire his courage and tenacity, as well as his never ending kindness and compassion. And the fact that he _**TOTALLY**_ kicks ass doesn't hurt either.

-------DoodleDoodleStoryIsOverDoodleDoodle-------

**KatrinaCrystal**: That's all I got right now. I must post this and see if anybody liked it. That was my reflection on the AWESOMEFUL character that is Uzumaki Naruto! KatrinaCrystal, over and out.


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I do, however, own my opinions~!

** KatrinaCrystal:** I'm writing this directly after I posted chapter one, so I have no idea whether you liked it or not. I'm changing the format. Why? I felt like it. Oh, umm, as of the next chapter, should I try to make it a bit funny? Should I change the overall writing style? Or is it good as is? I love reviews, even flames, as long as they aren't five words long. I absolutely _adore_ long reviews, actually. I don't update regularly, just when my muse starts screeching in my ear at 3 A.M. Demanding that I update will not work. I'm like Kakashi on this: Yelling at me won't change anything, and will probably result in me being far later the next time. I'm letting you know now because I forgot last chapter. So, ahh, let the chapter begin!

-------OhYahNewChapterPeoples-------

Chapter Two

Haruno Sakura

Let's take a moment to remind ourselves of Sakura's heritage, shall we?

Haruno Sakura was raised by civilian parents. She decided to become a shinobi for Kami knows what reason. And that's about it.

**Sakura's Very Tragic Past That Is Oh So Very Sad**

Sakura has a very tragic past that is oh so very sad. In fact, it is so sad and tragic that you may want to go and grab a box of kleenex because you may cry from the terrrible gut-wrenching sadness you are about to hear about. You see, ever since she was a little girl... Sakura has been cursed. She was tormented by her peers, and would often cry and curse the Kami for making her life so very very terrible. You see, Sakura had quite a large forehead. A _tragically_ large forehead. The other children mocked her ceaselessly, calling her names such as "Forehead Girl" and "Billboard Brow" and the like. This made poor Sakura so very sad. But one day, Sakura made a friend. This friend's name was Yamanaka Ino. Little Miss Ino dealt with Sakura's tormentors, and cheered her up by telling her that she was jus a bud and and would only grow more beautiful with time. Little Miss Ino gave her a beautiful hair ribbon, encouraging her to show off her horribly, _tragically_, large forehead. Haruno Sakura had just made a good friend.

**Sakura Becomes A Fangirl**

Sakura enjoyed many years with Yamanaka Ino as her best friend. But one day, she woke up to realize something huge! Apparently, cooties didn't exist! *Le Gasp!* And suddenly, boys weren't so icky anymore. In fact... one of the boys in particular caught her eye. Uchiha Sasuke! He was just sooo cute! Kawaii!!!Kawaii kawaii kawaii!!! She rushes off to tell her best friend the news. Unforunately, Ino likes him too! Oh no, what is Sakura to do? Aha! They are no longer friends! They are _**RIVALS**_!!! Sakura then spends much of her time stalking...er, I mean..._observing_ her "true love" with a group of fellow fangirls...er, I mean... admirers.

**Sakura Joins Team Seven**

Sakura, being the amazing goodie-goodie that she is, graduates the academy with perfect grades! Yatta! And she winds up on the same team as Sasuke-kun! Yatta! But wait, she's also on the same team as Naruto-baka! And her sensei is a chronically late pervert! Noooo! Why Kami-sama, _why_?! Why must her life be so terribly _tragic_! No one on her team understands her pain! Waaah haaa haaa haaaaaaa! Waaaaaaahhhh! *sob sob sniffle sob* Don't they understand how _long _it takes her to pick out her clothes in the morning?! --Never mind that she wears the same thing every day-- And how _hard _it is to get her hair _just_ right?! And haw completely _awful _it is to have her parents nagging her _all the time_?! And how _upsetting _it is when everybody stares at her _tragically _large forehead?! *Sigh of Frustration and Self Pity* They simply _don't _understand how hard it is to be her.

**My Thoughts On Sakura** _**BEFORE **_**the Timeskip**

Sakura is...basically useless up until the Timeskip. All she does is worry about her _tragically_ large forehead, worry about her wieght, hang over Sasuke-kun, yell at Naruto, and feel sorry for herself because her life is _so _terribly difficult.

Her obsession with Sasuke is pathetic. She hangs over him in the same pathetic manner as Naruto does. The _very same _pathetic manner that drives her bonkers. She worships him like he's some sort of god. She simply refuses to believe that her beloved Sasuke-kun isn't interested in someone as _glamorous_ as she is. Unless...could it be? Oh no! Sasuke-kun won't date her because of her _tragically large forehead_! Nooooo! Why Kami-sama, _why_?!

Err, anyways, Sakura seems to have no interest in becoming a strong kunoichi. The pink-haired girl seems to believe that her awesome chakra control makes her better than her two teammates. Well, not Sasuke-kun, of course, but at least Naruto. Since she has such perfect chakra control, she must be a great kunoichi already! She doesn't need to train at all! And besides, training would just make her all sweaty, and there's _no way_ **Sasuke **would _ever _date her if she was all sweaty and smelly and gross. Not that being all smelly and sweaty and gross was a _bad _thing, because _dear _Sasuke-kun always looked _so _hot when he was covered in sweat. His pale skin shone and his dark hair stuck to his face and his muscles bulged slightly and he was _so_... _manly_. But sweating wasn't ladylike, so she didn't train. After all, she didn't need to. She was perfect. A perfectly arrogant bitch.

Sakura thought her life was horrible because her forehead was so tragically large, and her best friend was now her rival for Sasuke-kun's affections, and her sensei was always late, and she had Naruto on her team, and her parents were always on her for stupid things, and she was fat and, and, and... Yeah. She's _such _a patheic asshole! She keeps whining about how _awful _her life is, and how it's all so _tragic _and so _unfair _and how _nobody _understands what she's going through. Meanwhile, her teammates actually _do_ have shit going on that's worth complaining about, and _they_ never say a _word_! That annoyed the crap out of me!

**My Thoughts on Sakura **_**AFTER**_** the Timeskip**

After the timeskip, Sakura seems to have undergone a personality change. (Read: She actually got one worth having.) Instead of being a stupid whiny bitch who always sits on the sidelines and cries as her teammates save her pathetic ass, she's actually capable of _doing_ stuff. She knows incredible medic justus, has a newfound monstrous strength, _and_ *Le Gasp* is actually a bit nice to Naruto! That's not to say she doesn't get pissed and bop him on the head in nearly every episode/chapter, but she doesn't complain about him so much. In fact, the complaining factor seems to have gone down considerably. And instead of boasting stupidly about her "superior chhakra control", she actually puts it to good use! She still seems to be slightly "in love" with her precious Sasuke-kun, but that fades more and more every day. She even **--**

**SPOILER again! Do not read if'n ya don't follow the manga online!** Stop! Cut it out! I said _stop_! The spoiler is coming up! This is here so you don't accidentally read it! Stop reading! You'll run into the spoiler soon! Your brain will fry if you read this. Very shocking. I said quit it! Could'ja please stop now? I'm asking nicely! C'mon, _please_? *_**Real **_Inuzuka Secret Clan Jutsu: Puppy Dog Pout no Jutsu!* Gaah, you're hopeless. I give up.

attempts to kill the bastard! Sadly, or perhaps luckily, she fails... --I really liked Sasuke, so I'm hoping _maybe _he only kills the elders and not all of Konoha.-- Don't read. Don't read. Don't read. Please don't read. Reading this could be hazardous to your health. Your eyes may pop out if you read this. Your skin could melt if you read this. Don't read this. DON'T.

--**Spoiler over. Hope I made it easy to avoid. Please review and tell me if I didn't.**

Sakura also reacted fairly well to the news that Naruto was the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. She tried to spare him the agony of knowing that he hurt her when he was in four-tails form. I like that. She's a much nicer person now. She doesn't ignore Naruto anymore. She doesn't act like she hates him. She isn't a snobby brat who believes she's all that. She's gotten over her petty arguement with Ino, though their rivalry continues. --Yay! It wouldn'ta been the same without it.-- She doesn't often accidentally hurt peoples feelings. She thinks before she speaks. And, _miraculously_, she seems to have gotten over the sheer _tragedy _of her _tragically _large forehead!

Sakura has become a great character, and I actually like her now. That's right, she's not just _tolerable_, she's now a _favorite _character! Yay for you Sakura!

-------OhYahChapterIsOverNowAuthor'sNoteAhead-------

** KatrinaCrystal:** Wow, finished the chapter in one night. Kinda short though. h well, the chapters are as long as I feel they should be, and not a word longer. I really hope you didn't read the spoiler by accident. If you did and I spoiled it for you, I'm very, very, very sorry. Feel free to flame me for it. I try to keep the spoilers to a minimum. (Read: I _want _to put in _loads_, but will _try _to limit myself to a maximum of _one _per chapter.) So, umm, tell me, is this format better than in the last chapter? Was any of it funny? I didn't put much effort into it. I think it came out mostly sarcastic... And before you ask, _no _this will _not _be a fic in which I bash the characters I hate relentlessly and praise the ones I love endlessly. I don't hate Sakura. _Now_. I did point out the good qualities she has now. And I will admit that I left out many of Naruto's faults last chapter, such as how he doesn't often think things through, he is obnoxioiusly loud at times, and doesn't know when to give up --On Sakura, that is. Oops, I said the last one. My bad. But I should've mentioned the others. I apologogize. I also apologize for my overly long author's notes. I had lots to say... Bye now!


End file.
